The Power of a Name
by staringbackatme
Summary: In this next generation Harry Potter fanfiction, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy know the power of their names. Instead of bringing them apart, this understanding brings them together in an unbreakable friendship that might turn into something more.
1. Chapter 1

_R.W._

I entered the Hogwarts Express, waving at my mum and dad as I climb up the rickety metal stairs. I take a shaky, deep breath and tell myself to calm down. Anyways, it isn't like I am the only new student at Hogwarts; all of the first years must be as apprehensive and nervous as I am.

_Get it together,_ I told myself. _You don't want to make an impression of a scared, nervous, dependent girl, do you?_

Over the summer, I had decided that I wanted to be able to create a reputation for myself without using the free pass my last name gave me. In the Wizarding World, the only man alive more famous than my parents, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, is Harry Potter. And he was my bloody uncle.

Everyone knew their entertaining tale, and everyone admired them for it. But for me, they were just family members, people I saw nearly every day. I didn't want to use my connection to them to make me popular. I wanted people to like me because of my personality, not because my parents are famous.

I glanced at my watch and my eyes widened as I realize the train was going to start leaving in approximately 30 seconds. I better find a spot quick. Out of the corner of my eye, I could already see that most of the carriages were already full. I sighed. Looks like I'll have to spend the journey with a stranger. I walked to the last carriages in the back, mumbling apologies as I slipped past the carts coming around with candies my dad had told me were _to die_ for.

The last two carriages were sparsely filled. One, with two third year girls whispering and giggling like total airheads. I turned, and saw the other held just a scrawny, pale boy with slicked back pale-blonde hair. Well, at least that was what his hair used to look like. Now, it was sticking up in the back like crazy, showing signs of defiance.

I tip-toed in, (not that it made a difference; I had a noisy trunk, not to mention my grouchy cat, Crookshanks Jr.) trying to figure out what would be a worthy conversation starter. _Hello?_ No, that made me sound prissy. _Hi, my name is Rose. What's your name? _Definitely not. She didn't want to make him think she was pushing him to respond. How about… _The landscape is beautiful, isn't it? _I nearly laughed out loud at that one. Today was exceptionally foggy, and you could barely see ten feet out the window. Nevertheless, the strange boy continued being mesmerized by the passing indecipherable landscape.

_S.M. _

The moment I entered the Hogwarts Express, I could feel the whispers and stares the others gave me.

_Is that-?_

_Yup._

_Oh, I've heard so many stories about his father. Did you know that his grandfather was one of the…_

_He better end up in Slytherin, where he belongs._

I knew it was just my overactive imagination working against me, but I couldn't help the shivers that always overcame me whenever someone recognized me, therefore recognizing who my family was.

_The Malfoys._ My name has been spit out with contempt and disgust for years, from all types of witches and wizards. My grandfather was one of the Dark Lord's most loyal servants, and my father was training to become a Death Eater.

My father isn't a horrible guy, after all of this. He has changed, and he doesn't want to become his father. He wanted to erase his reputation, but it was already too late for that. He was already pinned down as an ally of the Dark Lord's. My mother, god bless her, puts up with all the heat we get for our heritage. My parents warned me that students at Hogwarts, and possibly even teachers, might already think I am a bad person the moment they saw me. I just had to get past that, and put the Malfoy reputation behind me and show them who I really am.

Even though those encouraging words were meant to raise my spirits, I couldn't help but think: what if I am the person people think I am… what if I become like my grandfather, or a younger version of my father? I never told anyone my doubts; I thought they would either laugh at me, or worse- agree with me.

So as I reached the last carriage, I was full of relief that it was empty and I could just sit and think to myself. With the fog outside, I could let my imagination reign free. I always loved doing this, although my father always told me that it was nonsense, and at 11 I should have grown out of it.

I was in the middle of a thrilling tale full of evil queens, untrustworthy jacks, and innocent criminals when someone else entered the carriage. I didn't turn around, but I saw their reflection in the window. It was a girl, first year, petite with long, red hair. She had amber eyes and a constellation of freckles across her face. She sat down across from me and seemed to be debating with herself on something that I frankly did not have the energy to care about.

After a good ten minutes of seemingly awkward silence, I decided I might as well start the conversation if she wasn't going to.

"I'm Scorpius, but don't call me that. Hello. You are?" I sat up straight and looked at the girl who started out of her silent reverie.

"I- hello- um… My name's Rose," she said awkwardly, rushing out the words like they were bursting out of her. I grinned at her. Maybe I wanted to be alone before, but at least there was someone who would give me a chance despite my ancestry. Maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_R.W._

I must admit, I _was_ surprised he talked first. For goodness sake, what the bloody hell was he staring out the window like a glum moron for if he was looking for a conversation? Whatever the logic to that may be, at least they were talking and she didn't have to sit for two hours in an awkward silence.

After she mumbled out her name in a panicky, totally unprofessional way, the boy- Scorpius?- seemed to lighten up a bit. The boy was currently talking about the mysterious weather when I decided I better take the conversation in my own hands to help the poor bloke out.

"So, if I'm not to use your full name, Scorpius," He grimaced at his birth-given name. "Then what am I to call you?"

He twisted his lips and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Didn't quite think of that. My father calls me by my full name, but I _hate_ it. Unfortunately, it seems like 'Scorpius' is one of those names that can never have a good nickname…"

"Scorp?" I tried. He shook his head fervently.

"Scorpio? Like the Muggle astrological sign?"

He looked at me like I had just sprouted another nose. Then he nodded.

"I guess so, since that's probably the best one possible"

"Okay," I put on a big smile and reached out to shake his hand. "Just call me Rose."

He shook my hand and for a fleeting moment it almost felt like it could mean something, like we could be friends, but it went away quickly. Scorpio had that gloomy look in his eyes again. What was wrong?

_S.M._

For a moment there, I thought we could be friends, we would have nicknames for each other, and we would have inside jokes or whatever friends are supposed to do. That was until I realized who she was. Obviously, she hasn't recognized me yet. If she had, she would have ran like the wind into another carriage.

I didn't quite put everything together until I shook her hand. The flaming red hair and billions of freckles, her properness, her intelligence, just like her mother… _Must be a Weasley._

Rose moved her trunk closer to her and her cat's cage fell on her foot, along with a deafening screech from said cat. "Bloody hell," she cursed under her breath. Ah, yes, my father always avoided saying it, and he grew cold whenever I said it. It must have reminded him too much of the Weasleys.

Personally, I have nothing against the Weasleys. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley seem like brave, noble people. But I can't ignore my ancestry, can I? Even if my father has changed from who he was shaped to be in his childhood, he can't shake the concrete disgust of the Weasleys. That's how he was brought up. Maybe it wasn't how he taught me specifically, but my heritage precedes me.

But-

But-

No-

_She _doesn't know who I am. But I have to tell her don't I? I have to tell her, because if I cheat her and lie, then I'll just confirm my reputation. That I'm a scoundrel, a dirty little liar never to be trusted.

But if I don't tell her, maybe we could be friends still, and later it won't matter what my last name is.

_What am I supposed to do?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys, so sorry I haven't updated in literally forever. My upload day is going to be on Sundays, but I'm going to change it to Fridays as soon as possible because I heard that I will get more views if I post on Fridays (at least this is true for Wattpad- I post this story there too, under the same name and user). **

**Also, Rose Weasley has amber eyes in this story (it's a real color, I think it's the rarest human eye color) and there should be a link to a pic of amber eyes in my bio, if I can figure that out haha. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this! Feel free to leave a review and point out anything that can improve my work. I'll take any suggestions into consideration.**

_R.W._

Several hours into the train ride, we were still talking non-stop. I learned many things about Scorpio, like how he loved to escape the world and enter his imagination. He told me about his love for action books and comics, muggle things his parents would rather him not have such a fond interest of. I love reading as well, so we talked about our favorite authors and books for a good majority of the time.

Come to think of it, he was very quiet on the subject of his family. Not that I ever brought it up directly, but whenever he brought them up while telling a story, he got a bit paler (if that's even physically possible) and quickly changed the subject. But who's he to blame? I never mentioned a word about my family. Maybe some things are better kept a secret. I just wish that he knew that I wouldn't judge him on his family if he doesn't judge me on mine.

We were lounging in our carriage, eating a plethora of chocolate frogs, when we arrived at Hogwarts. We got up quickly and banged our heads against the glass in a rush to see a glimpse of our home for the next nine months. When I looked up, my mouth dropped in awe. I think Scorpio might have been drooling.

I've heard stories about it and have seen pictures of the castle, but it was so different seeing it all up close. It was so magnificent and so grand, that I couldn't believe I was going to stay there. It almost seemed unreal. The huge towers rising so high from the ground, shooting up into the sky like rockets. The Forbidden Forest behind it, just like my parents and Uncle Harry talked about. The lake in the front, where I'll row across, where mermaids once were years before.

Hagrid, his hair grey and a cane in his hand, was telling everyone to get moving; despite his age, his voice was booming throughout the area just fine. Scorpio sprang up, jolting out of his dream-like trance, and went to grab his things.

"Rose, hurry! We don't want to go back home without ever going into the castle, now do we?" Scorpio urged her on.

I giggled and got out my rambunctious trunk and Crookshanks Jr. Sighing, I realized how great it was to have a friend- even if you have only known them for a few hours.

I was halfway through getting onto the shaky rowboat with Scorpio and Hagrid when I remembered. The thing that had been haunting me for months, yet something I'd forgotten after only a few hours of talking to a stranger: the Sorting Hat.

My entire family has been in Gryffindor, as far back into the Weasley ancestry as has been recorded. What if I'm not a Gryffindor? I don't feel like particularly brave person, I don't feel like I could slay a dragon. I might be a redhead, but I'm most definitely not as fiery as people characterize them to be. I'm meek and shy. I like to think I'm stubborn and strong-headed, but being the daughter of two celebrities has never helped me come out of my shell.

My parents have told me that it doesn't matter what house I get sorted into, they will love me nevertheless. However, I can't but feel that if I were to be sorted into any other house that I would be shaming my ancestry. For all I know, there might be an article about it in the Daily Prophet: "SHOCKING NEWS- Rose Weasley does not get sorted into Gryffindor, despite family's proud history."

As all of this came back into my mind, I tripped on the edge of the boat and would have gone flying if it weren't for Hagrid. He picked me up effortlessly and sat me down on the seat with the ever-friendly look on his face.

"Watch where yer goin' there, Miss Weasley. Can't have you dyin' on the way to Hogwarts now can we?" he chuckled, quietly enough that Scorpio, still entranced with the view, didn't hear. Flustered, I thanked Hagrid, who I knew to be a good friend of my parents. He then stepped onto the boat, making it nearly tip over. I had to scramble up to sit by Scorpio to try and balance the weight.

And just like that, we were on our way to Hogwarts.

_D.M._

I don't think Rose and I had ceased at all. If this is what it was like to have a friend, then I most definitely enjoyed it. However, I couldn't help but think that if, somehow, we were to become friends throughout our first year, how impossible it would be to hide my last name from her. I guess I will just have to 'cross that bridge when I get there', which is a nice saying I've read in some of my action books.

Which, for some odd reason, I have told her all about. I told her about my daydreaming and how I loved a good thrill. I rarely tell anyone about that, especially not strangers, but she was so easy to open up to. In return, she told me about her love for reading as well, which I could barely believe. But, now that I think about it, makes sense, because her mother _is_ Hermione Granger. She must be bombarded with books everyday. My father, on the other hand, would rather me work on spells or practicing Quidditch instead. I don't think it's as much for me as for him, because he wants a son that will achieve wonderful and good things to clear up the family name. As if it would be that easy.

Right now, we were in a small self-rowing row boat, which was slightly (majorly) lopsided due to the unequal weight of us and Hagrid. The lantern in front of us was wobbling left and right quite dangerously, like a worrisome dance. It lit the view in front of the boat, the view...

To be honest, the sight in front of me was not jaw-dropping. It wasn't amazing, or beautiful, or any of those words. In fact, I couldn't describe it with words. It was a place filled to the brim with imagination, with wonder, and with opportunity. It was a place where nothing seemed impossible, where knowledge and learning was exciting, where there was never any limits. It was, is, and always will be Hogwarts.

Next to me, Rose was in a silent reverie, her amber eyes bright in the reflection of the lantern light. I hope we will be placed in the same house, because maybe with her I'll have a shot at a friendship. Of course that's a ludicrous notion, because being friends with a Weasley is probably the last thing that I would have expected to come out of this train ride. Who can say what's in store?

On the other hand, what house will I be placed in? Everyone will expect me to be placed in Slytherin, but frankly, I have no idea. I don't know how cunning I am, or how power-hungry I am. I'm only an 11-year-old boy who likes to read and make up stories. I'm not what anyone expects me to be. I don't belong in any house.

So, I suppose we'll all just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY GUYS IM BACK AND WILL BE UPDATING ONCE OR POSSIBLY MORE A WEEK. Now that school is over I have a lot more free time so I might post another chapter Sunday. Also, I added links to people I envision as Rose and Scorpius in my profile. They are adults/teens so just imagine them younger but that's who they will grow up to be. If you like this, tell me! Recommend it to your friends if you want. Okay nice talk enjoy the story.**

_R.W._

I had arrived. My mouth gaped open as my eyes soared across the ceiling. It wasn't a ceiling at all, it was a night sky. The candles were spread out high up in the air, making everything seem infinitely more magical and beautiful. My mother once told me that the sky was just an illusion, a charm to enhance the hall, but I forgot all of that as I entered.

I had finally arrived at the Great Hall.

Students beside me whispered and gawked, the muggle-borns evident. I smiled and reminded myself that no matter what happens, I will enjoy my stay at Hogwarts. At least, so my parents keep telling me.

Ten minutes later, we were ushered into seats and shushed by our future teachers. The students not in their first year were watching us with grins on their face, no doubt reminiscing on the time when they were in our position.

The sorting started and names I didn't recognize were said and sorted until I heard:

"Scorpio Malfoy!"

I whirled around to see Scorp standing up beside me. He was noticeably more pale (is that even possible?) and his eyebrows were creased. I gave him an encouraging smile and he glanced at me and gave a short nod. He stiffly walked up into the front and the Sorting hat was placed on him. After 10 seconds…

"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat booms with complete certainty. Scorp took a deep, shuddering breath and walked over to the Ravenclaw table who applauded him. On the other side of the room, Slytherin was giving him the death stare. I wondered why that was.

What was Scorpio's last name again? In the moment, I barely paid any attention to it, but now I tried to recall it. If you're going to attempt to be someone's friend, you ought to know their full name.

Then why doesn't he know yours?

I shook off that thought, telling myself I'd deal with it later.

Scorpio… Malley? Malten? Mal…

Malfoy.

Oh, no.

_S.M._

Ravenclaw. I'm in Ravenclaw. Am I dreaming? No, no, none of my dreams are _this_ realistic, and when I dream I always know whether or not it's a dream or a nightmare. Right now, I don't know.

In a way, it's a blessing that I am sorted into Ravenclaw because it'll let people know that I'm different than my father, my grandfather. To be honest, I had known I didn't have what it took to be in Slytherin- I was smart, but never cunning; I had an imagination, but it was one that didn't include a lot of power. I never wanted to be in charge. This house is where I belonged.

I recalled the words of the Sorting Hat:

_Ah, Malfoy… Well, naturally it would seem obvious to place you _there_, but you don't seem the type. Ah… You, have a future…. a future in… RAVENCLAW!_

At least I knew that my parents wouldn't be upset. If anything, they'll be relieved. It will help erase the family name, me being in Ravenclaw.

Someone behind me slapped my back. "Welcome to the Ravenclaw house, kid. What's your name?"

I turned around and saw a gangly dark-skinned boy that looked a year or two younger than me. He had a lopsided grin and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. His hair was short with tight curls. His dimples made him look devilish and somehow more approachable.

Racking my brain, I didn't know how to answer that question. I wanted a nickname, but Scorpio was frankly just a rip-off of Scorpius. How about that bad-but-not-as-bad-as-the-other-options one?

"Call me Scorp."

He smiled and an explosion of epically white teeth bombarded my eyesight. "I'm Alex, nice to meet you. Hope we can be friends. Gotta run though. My sis is being sorted next." As he ruffled my hair and ran off I realized that that was one of very few encounters I have ever had with someone around my age. I seriously needed to up my social status.

Up next, they called "Martha Thomas" and a girl that looked like a shorter version of Robby with longer, but as curly, hair and just as profound dimples walked up. She was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw, which caused a loud applause from my table and a lot of yelling from whom I assume was Robby.

Now, there were only a couple people left to sort. I realized that one of them was Rose. At first, I hoped she would be sorted into Ravenclaw until I remembered that she must of heard my name when I was sorted. It hurt me to think that I would have to end another friendship before it started, but it had happened so many times before that I was used to it.

"Rose Weasley."

She walked past me and purposely avoided my gaze. She marched over to the sorting hat in a huff and a puff and let the teacher put it on.

_R.W._

The Sorting Hat picked and prodded through my thoughts and memories like a nosy guest. Of course, I couldn't feel the invasion of privacy but I had read a fascinating editorial about it and how a small group had started a….

_Ah… You come from a long line of Gryffindors… But you are so smart, so full of knowledge. You have the potential to be a smart, possibly the smartest, witch in…_

"RAVENCLAW!"

I gasped and automatically thought of what my parents and my brother, Hugo, will think when they find out. But no, they told me it's okay no matter what house I get sorted in. I looked at the Gryffindor table and I saw all of my cousins: James, Molly, Dominique, Roxanne, Victoire, Fred, Lucy… smiling and waving at me, encouraging me to be the first Weasley to be a Ravenclaw.

Even though all of them had forgotten to save a seat for me on the train, I still loved them and appreciated their support.

I sat down at the Ravenclaw table, far away from Scorp (at least that was what the guy next to me was calling him) and watched my cousin, Albus Severus Potter, get sorted. I assumed he would be a Gryffindor because, like mine, his parents (Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley) were some of the most famous Gryffindors to live. But I knew him to be fond of camping and exploring. He said he wanted to become a famous scientist and learn about muggle science so it could be used in the wizarding world. So, after a minute of contemplation, the Sorting Hat made its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I locked eyes with him and gave Albus a big smile and a thumbs up. He was basically my twin, and I knew how nervous he was that he would be placed in Slytherin. Uncle Harry had told him that he was named after Severus Snape, one of the bravest men he knew, who was a Slytherin. I was happy for him- I just hoped he was too.

I looked at Scorp. If these type of boundaries were being crossed, maybe others can too. I'm going to be friends with this guy, no matter our family history. Scorp locked eyes at me and I gave him a grin. He grinned back.


	5. Chapter 5

**SUPER SHORT chapter here, BUT I am almost done with the next chapter (this one has been done for a while I just forgot to post it whoops). I am perfectly aware that I post a chapter about once every century and they are usually very short chapters but the thing is this story has a lot of time lapses because I have to get through seven years of school. The next chapter is a bit longer and will be up within a week. Once school starts for me, I'll try my best to post at least once a month, hopefully more, but I will be extremely busy so I'm sorry if I don't stick to my word.**

R.W.

After the Sorting Ceremony, we were led by the prefects to the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was located at the top of a spiral staircase on the fifth floor at the west of the castle. The unassuming and boring wooden door had no doorknob or keyhole. There was only a grand silver knocker carved into an eagle. I remembered Uncle Harry once saying you had to answer a riddle in order to enter the Common Room.

Sure enough, one of the prefects, a small, luminous hispanic girl steps up to the door and knocks thrice.

The eagle says in a deep, wise voice, "What is the antidote to every poison?"

The girl is quiet for a few seconds until she replies, "There is none."

I was shocked at first, that she could get a question so simple wrong! Why, obviously the answer is Bezoar! But, just as that thought crossed my mind, the door swung open and let us all in. Okay, maybe the riddles weren't going to be so easy.

The initial reaction I had when I stepped into the Common Room was _freedom_. The tower was high and lofty, full of space and peace. There was a large opening that led from the main room into a jaw-dropping library. The library was beautiful: a book paradise. There was such an infinite amount of books that it was hard to believe that there were any more books left over in the main library. The shelves were painted a royal blue, but had intricate bronze murals telling the story of the creation of Hogwarts. The library was a maze that I would thoroughly enjoy being lost in for days. Sporadically, there were floating lamps and non-floating velvet chairs that made me wonder why I hadn't already picked up a book and started reading.

I found my way back to the main room to find the bedrooms, and I nearly ran into a larger-than-life white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. I had seen pictures of the statue, but it was indescribable up close.

Rowena Ravenclaw was one of the four founders of Hogwarts. She created the Ravenclaw house for those quick in wit and for the most creative of Hogwarts students. She was once described as beautiful and intimidating, and the sculpture captured that essence. She was standing, 12 feet tall, with confidence and power. Her face was austere-looking yet beautiful, and very wise. She was an admirable founder, and I realized that she represented the house I am now and always will be apart of. And I am thrilled.

After settling down on a bedspot and unpacking, I went back into the common room to look for Scorp. He wasn't there, so I sat down and started reading. It ended up being an adventurous and romantic tale, not the type I normally enjoy. Usually, I read nonfiction books or mysteries. I remember how Scorp mentioned he liked these kinds of books, which made me smile.

Just as I was thinking about that, he walks into the common room.

I stood up, "Scorp, I want to explain-"

He stops. "Okay," he sighs and sits down in a blue velvet armchair next to mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a Weasley when I first met you. I just didn't want you to think of me any differently, but now I understand that I shouldn't've done that. I really would like to be friends with you, though." After I finished my speech, I look up and see his head down, looking at the ground.

"You didn't need to tell me you were a Weasley. I knew. And I also didn't tell you who I am because I was also afraid you would treat me differently. So, we were both in the wrong. And, I'd like to be friends with you too. I mean, that is if you don't mind." He met my gaze with his sharp blue eyes.

"I'd like that. And, goes without saying, we should probably not tell our parents that we don't hate each other." I replied smiling, reaching out my hand for him to shake.

He shook it, and maybe that was where this all began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, look who stayed true to her word! If you could tell a friend about this story, that would be great. Hope you enjoy! x**

_S.M._

The first week flew by at my time in Hogwarts and I got in a set routine of things. My two best friends were Alex and Rose. Rose always helped me with my homework, not that I needed help, but more that she finished hers very quickly and efficiently while I was reading a book or daydreaming. We had nearly identical classes except our Herbology and Astronomy classes were switched.

We were debating on the subject of captivity of dragons in the common room when a tall and intimidating sixth year with long blonde hair stood up and silenced the small amount of hushed tones around the room.

She stood on a table in front of Rowena Ravenclaw's statue. The girl cleared her throat. "As most of you know, I am Johanna Hobday, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain. Tryouts will be held in two days at 5 sharp. Don't be late. Because of our loss of so many seventh years from last year, first years may try out- but only if you know you're good. If you suck, don't bother coming. This is going to be a great year, I know it. We'll bring home the cup and show Gryffindor who's the boss!" She shook her fist in the air and jumped off the table so nimbly that you couldn't doubt she was captain of the Quidditch team. The common room erupted in cheers.

I looked at Rose. "Are gonna try out?" I yelled at her.

She shrugged. "Maybe, I'm not too sure yet."

"I think I will. I'm finished with my Potions analysis, do you want to see if we can go practice before tryouts?"

"Sure."

We asked Johanna where the shed for the broomsticks was and she gave us a key. "If you break anything, I'll say you stole this key from me," she warned with a wink.

We raced down the steps and to the shed, which was by Hagrid's hut. Rose wanted to stop by so she knocked. After a series of crashes and bangs, Hagrid opened the door to Rose's cheery face. He smiled.

"Why hello, Rose. Good to see ya. Thought you'd a forgott'n 'bout me!" He laughed. "And who's your friend there? Ah…." He looked at my face and all of his cheeriness was wiped off of his face. "Malfoy…."

The look of pure hatred sent my stomach into somersaults. All of a sudden, he had a broom and was hitting me with it. "GET OUTTA MY HOME! GET! HOW DARE YA… NO MALFOY SCUM COME INTO MY HOME NO MORE. GET OUT AND DON'TCHA COME BACK!"

I heard Rose crying and begging to Hagrid, trying to explain that I wasn't like my father, like my grandfather, but he wouldn't hear any of it. I should have known something like this would've happened. It's been so good lately that I'd thought that maybe things would be okay. Of course this was self denial, because I heard the teachers sometimes whispering to each other and stop abruptly when I walked past. I've seen some of the stares from other houses, but they wouldn't dare confront me, being the bad wizard I am.

I thought all of this in a haze as I ran to the broom shed.

"Scorp! Scorp!" Rose was running towards me, yelling my name frantically. She saw me and stopped abruptly. "Scorp, I am _so so _sorry… I had no idea he would act like that… he's so nice, really, but I don't know what got into him-"

"It's okay." I heard myself saying. "I was stupid.. naive. I should have known that would be his reaction when he really got a good look at me. I guess I thought things would be okay, but my family has done some unforgivable things that no one will get over. But, whatever, let's practice for Quidditch." I gave her a small smile to let her know that I wasn't a _complete_ emotional wreck, and we went on our merry way to solemnly play some Quidditch.

_R.W._

Tryouts were in five minutes and I was full of stress and anxiety. I know I can play, because I always beat Uncle Harry and my dad in Quidditch (they say they're going easy, but Aunt Ginny knows the truth). Plus, over the summer, Aunt Ginny gave me some pointers because she's a professional.

I know I can beat some of these arrogant guys two years older than me, but I can't help remembering that if I mess up it'll be doubly embarrassing because I'm a first year and, traditionally, I'm not even supposed to try out. I take a deep breath to relax.

A creak of the wooden stands announce Scorp's presence and he sends a reassuring grin my way. He's trying out for chaser and I'm going for Keeper. Ravenclaw hasn't had a female Keeper on their team in 40 years, so I really want to break that record.

I had talked to my cousins James and Fred at lunch to ask what tryouts are like. Fred will be on the Gryffindor team for his second year (he's a third year and he's a chaser on the team) and James had tried out as the only seeker and got it by default; I don't know how thrilled their Quidditch Captain was about that, from memories I have of James always falling off his broom unexpectedly in midair.

Fred had said that it was easy and I'd be able to get through it easily while James nodded vigorously. Maybe they were too optimistic. First years rarely get on the team.

On the other hand, I hope Scorp gets on the team. He's fairly good and can ride his broom faster than me, but he can be a bit shaky at some points.

I take another deep breath. I've always had small anxiety problems, especially when it comes to non-academic activities when I have less confidence in myself.

At least I don't have it as bad as Scorp. Maybe he doesn't have anxiety, but he's been more attentive to whispers when he walks down the hall. He use to be unaware of them but since that episode with Hagrid, he's cared more. I feel so bad about it. People whisper around me too, but more in awe than in the disgust Scorp gets. He doesn't deserve any of it, but no one wants to go so far as meet the person they are speculating and spreading rumors about.

I wish I could say something to him to make it better, but I know I can't and that kills me. What a good friend I am… If I denounce the 'gossip girls' (or guys, no need to play gender roles) it would make him embarrassed, he's said so himself. He doesn't want to hide behind me.

Gosh, when did things get so complicated?

"ALRIGHT RAVENCLAW, PITCH IS EMPTY. YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES ON THE CLOCK TO WARM UP. LET'S GO." Johanna's voice echoes throughout the stands.

Here we go.


End file.
